


It's Christmas Time Again

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Jukebox #7
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. It's Christmas Time Again

It’s Christmas Time Again

——————————————————————

Julie hurried along the street, she was going to be late for work. A small bell tinkled as she pushed open the door to the music store, apologies already falling from her lips, “Sorry, sorry! The bus was running late, I swear, I-“

She stopped and laughed, “Oh. It’s just you.”

“Hey now! I could always rat you out to the boss, you know,” her co-worker Luke tried to affect an offended expression, but the sparkling eyes and wide smile that kept breaking through rather ruined it.

Julie couldn’t help but grin back at him, he was adorable.It was really so inconvenient how much she liked him.He was in a band with his friends that she was sure was going to be big, and this job was as close as she had come to getting back into music since her mom passed away last spring. 

Her dad had been so understanding when she had deferred her sophomore fall semester of college. However, the deadline for spring semester sign up had just gone by and she was hoping for a miracle. If she went back to class in January as planned and still couldn’t play or sing, she was screwed.

“So, guess it’s just us running things tonight, huh, Julie? We’re probably going to be pretty slow, I feel like everyone already shopped last week on Black Friday. I doubt anyone will be out picking up a trombone for Tiny Tim tonight,” Luke chuckled, walking around the counter to take a guitar off the wall display. “Do you mind if I play some myself, rather than Christmas radio?”

Julie could only nod happily as she slipped off her light coat and hung it up, along with her purse, just inside the door of the back room.She loved when she worked with just Luke and he played guitar for her.

He strummed a few times and made a few minor adjustments to the tuning, before jumping right into ‘It’s Christmas Time Again,’ the rasp in his voice giving the Backstreet Boys song a bit less pop and a little more rock feel.

Julie almost walked into the counter, whipping her head around to see him wink at her. ‘Does he have _any_ idea what his voice does to me, damn it?!’

_ “Frost grows outside the window _

_ First kiss under the mistletoe _

_ Oh oh, oh oh _

_ Bells chime inside a steeple _

_ Open the doors see the people sing _

_ Oh oh, oh oh (oh oh) _

_ And when the snow is falling down, down, down _

_ You'll know that Santa's back in town, town, town _

_ That's when it's Christmas time again _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ It's Christmas time again _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ It's Christmas time again” _

She had to brace herself on the counter, he had locked eyes with her, hazel meeting brown and holding.

_ “I’ve been checking my list twice _

_ Got plans to give you your gift tonight _

_ Oh oh, oh oh _

_ Wake up under a lit tree _

_ One wish came true you're here with me _

_ Oh oh, oh oh _

_ Yeah _

_ And when the snow is falling down, down, down _

_ You'll know that Santa's back in town, town, town _

_ That's when it's Christmas time again _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ It's Christmas time again _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ It's Christmas time again" _

Julie fought the urge to fan herself as he slowly walked toward her, one step at a time. The lyrics rolling off his tongue held a disconcerting amount of sincerity.

_ "And when the snow is falling down, down, down _

_ You'll know that Santa's back in town, town, town _

_ That's when it's Christmas time again _

_ Again _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ I give you, I give you my heart _

_ It's Christmas time again (it's Christmas) _

_ La da la da da da da, la da la da la la _

_ It's Christmas time again” _

He was right in front of her for the ‘I give you, I give you my heart’ line and she couldn’t move. Her eyes kept flickering to his lips, and she involuntarily licked her own, drawing his gaze. He seemed to swallow hard as he went into the last part of the song, his voice a little rougher and slightly breathless.

_ “I’ve been bad _

_ (La da la da da da da, la da la da la la) _

_ I've been good _

_ I've been everything I should _

_ (La da la da da da da, la da la da la la) _

_ It's Christmas time again _

_ I've been bad _

_ (La da la da da da da, la da la da la la) _

_ I've been good _

_ And you know that I do what I should _

_ (Oh oh, oh oh) _

_ It's Christmas time again” _

The song ended and he swung the guitar around, to hang along his back by the strap, taking a deep breath in, “Jul-“

The bell at the door tinkled and a customer came in, calling out a cheerful, “Hello!”

Luke closed his eyes and let out a small muffled groan, stepping back from Julie and turning to go help the woman browsing the songbooks.

Julie just lifted one shaky hand and pressed it to her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart and wondering what the hell _that_ had just been.

\--------------------


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

Merry Christmas Darling

————————————————————

It was getting late, there had only been a few customers, but they had been timed just right, so Julie and Luke hadn’t really had time to speak about the _moment_.

Luke was at the register, checking out a customer and Julie had wandered over to the piano.She always ended up here at some point during her shifts, sitting down at the bench and gently tracing the keys with her fingertips.She hadn’t known how to start playing again, but she had found a song from her mom right after she passed last spring, and she had managed to play it the other day at home. The problem was, that she hadn’t played anything since. Playing one song, one time, _alone_ didn’t really mean she was suddenly fine again, but she finally truly thought maybe she could be.

The bell at the door tinkled, pulling her from her thoughts, and when she looked up the store was empty except for Luke. He was leaning on his elbows next to the register, appraising her.

“Are you going to play?” His question was soft and it held no judgement. They had gotten close, working here, and she had told him a lot about her mom, he was a good listener and easy to talk to.

“I…” Julie glanced down to the keys in front of her and then back up to him. His hazel eyes held a gentle encouragement, and suddenly she was ready. “Yes. I am going to play.There’s this one favorite Christmas song of my mom’s, and without her it’s been _really_ hard to listen to, but I’m going to play it.”

“You got this, Jules! Just hold on one second…” Luke beamed at her, sparing a quick look at the clock on the wall, he bounced over to the door. He flipped the sign to ‘Closed’ and turned the lock. “It’s 2 minutes to 9, close enough. Now let’s hear it.” 

He came over and draped himself on the piano, propping his head up with one hand and focusing directly on her.

She couldn’t help but laugh, a little of the tension that had started to gather in her shoulders loosening. This was Luke, and it was time she played for him, the way he was always willing to play for her. 

Her fingers struck the keys, and she began to sing.

_ “Greeting cards have all been sent _

_ The Christmas rush is through _

_ But I still have one wish to make _

_ A special one for you” _

Luke’s jaw had dropped at the first line, and he continued to look shocked as she continued to sing.

_ “Merry Christmas Darling _

_ We're apart that's true _

_ But I can dream, and in my dreams _

_ I'm Christmasing with you _

_ Holidays are joyful _

_ There's always something new _

_ But everyday’s a holiday _

_ When I'm near to you _

_ The lights on my tree _

_ I wish you could see _

_ I wish it every day _

_ Logs on the fire _

_ Fill me with desire _

_ To see you and to say _

_ That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_ Happy New Year, too _

_ I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve _

_ I wish I were with you _

_ The logs on the fire _

_ Fill me with desire _

_ To see you and to say _

_ That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_ Happy New Year, too _

_ I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve _

_ I wish I were with you _

_ I wish I were with you” _

By the time she finished, she was crying. She had to admit, though, the tears were a lot less painful this time. She still missed her mom, but it really felt like she was ready for music again.

“ _Julie._ Oh my God, _Julie._ ” Luke was suddenly next to her on the piano bench, tugging her into his arms and holding her close. “That was _incredible_.“

Julie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her voice breaking as she whispered to him, “ _Thank you._ ”

He stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her head, “I didn’t do _anything_. You are awesome, and beautiful, and _strong_. This was all you, and I bet your mom was looking down and _loved_ that.”

She sniffled, pulling back just enough to look up at him, “I mean it, thank you, Luke. You always listen, you’ve been encouraging but not pushy, and it’s everything I needed.”

He paused, then his mouth quirked and he raised one eyebrow, “Well, I can’t help but kinda wish I had been more pushy, it feels like a crime that I’ve been missing out on your voice until now.”

Julie tried and failed to suppress a small giggle, and was fascinated to see his eyes change at the sound. They seemed to turn more green, his pupils dilating, and the air around them suddenly felt charged, even more than when he had sung to her earlier.

“ _Jules…_ ” Her nickname was barely an exhale from his lips, his eyes searching hers, his hand coming up to tuck a curl behind her ear. 

A loud buzzing came from the register counter, and Luke pulled back with a frustrated groan. 

“That’s probably mine. I’m supposed to meet Reggie and Alex, well and Willie of course, at home for hot chocolate and a Die Hard movie marathon tonight.” 

Julie looked down and fiddled with the zipper on her purple hoodie, “Oh, that’s cool. Sounds like you guys have a fun tradition. I, um, I better get going too.”

She started to slid away off the piano bench, freezing when his hand shot out and caught her wrist gently.

“Jules?” His voice was soft, and a little uncertain, “Would you…I mean…you could come over and watch with us? Just- I mean, you probably have plans, and it’s a dumb idea, I’m sorry-“

“I would love to, Luke,” she glanced up at him through her eyelashes and gave him a tentative smile, “If you really think the guys won’t mind?”

His grin burst out and she couldn’t help but feel warm all over, “There is _no way_ they would mind, Julie. They totally adopted you as a friend the first time they visited me here and met you when you started working! Why do you think Alex always has a coffee for you as well as me when he stops by? And Reggie’s always bringing _us_ lunch, not just me?”

“I- oh, I guess I know that, I just… This seems like a tradition, I don’t want to intrude.”

Luke shook his head and stuck his lower lip out in a pout, eyes going wide and pleading, “Please come Jules? I _promise_ they will love that you’re there.”

Julie had _no_ defense against that and gave in without any more protest.

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Merry Christmas Darling - The Carpenters


	3. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

————————————————————

The movie night had ended with Julie and Luke falling asleep against each other on the couch. Alex pulled the blanket they’d been sharing up over them better.

“Do you think he’s going to get his head out of his ass and just ask her out anytime soon?” Reggie was watching with his arms folded across his chest.

“Shhh! They’re cute when they’re all flustered and blushing over each other and trying to hide it. It reminds me of how Alex and I were until we got drunk at karaoke and you made us sing that duet together,” Willie smiled at Alex and wrapped his arm around him when he came over.

“That was a good night.But, Reggie, we can’t do that to them,” Alex waved a hand at the couple sleeping on the couch. “They need to get there on their own, any interference will only push them apart. You know how skittish Luke can be about his feelings, he’ll pull away and deny it, and it’ll just mess everything up.”

Reggie sighed, but nodded, and the three of them went off to bed.

Julie woke up the next morning, feeling more comfortable and happy than she had been in what felt like ages. She kept her eyes closed, just breathing, slowly noticing several things about her surroundings. First, her pillow was firmer than normal and was slightly rising and falling, also, it had a heartbeat. This should maybe have freaked her out a little, but it also smelled like Luke and his cologne, and that smell always made her feel safe (no, she was _not_ weird for knowing how he smelled- he was always in her personal space, it was just how he was, so of course she noticed, thank you very much _Flynn_!). The second thing she realized, was that there were strong arms wrapped around her and that she was squished between this person (Luke, she hoped, but really it _had_ to be) and the back of a couch.

‘Oh, ‘Die Hard’ of course!’ She thought and let a small smile peek out, opening her eyes. Only to meet Luke’s just a few inches away. 

“ _Jules…_ ” His voice was rough and deeper than usual, causing her to _almost_ physically shudder.

“Hi,” she whispered, unable to stop her gaze from darting to his lips. His lips, which were, _oh so close_ to hers in their current position.

His pupils dilated and the hazel went even more green, just as it had when they were so close on the piano bench last night before they were interrupted.

“Jul-“

A crash and a muffled curse from the kitchen startled them and they sat up quickly, turning to see Alex staring down at a can of spilled coffee grounds.

“Are you okay?” Luke stood up to check on him.

Alex whipped his head around, eyes going back and forth between Luke and Julie, something close to despair filling them, ‘Damn it! I totally ruined something didn’t I? Shit.’

“I’m fine! Just clumsy this morning, I guess.” His voice dropped to a murmur as Luke reached him, “I’m _so, so sorry!_ ”

Luke just sighed and patted Alex’s shoulder, softly replying, “It’s fine, maybe the fourth time will be the charm?”

“Yeah… Wait, _fourth_?!” Alex blinked at him in confusion.

Julie got up and stretched, “I better go, anyway. Flynn will be wondering what happened to me, I forgot to text her last night about not coming back to the apartment.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, then I guess you- you should. Don’t want to worry Flynn, she’ll have a missing person report filed by noon!” Luke tried to grin, but it fell a bit flat, he didn’t want her to go.

She slipped her shoes on by the door, pulled on her jacket, and picked up her purse. Turning back to catch Luke’s eyes, she found him looking as downcast as she felt. She wanted to find out what was waiting for them after the moments of possibility they kept sharing, and it seemed like he really did, too.

“Maybe….”

“Maybe what?” He looked at her eagerly.

“Maybe we can do another movie night at some point?”

Luke beamed, ‘She wants to hang out again!’ He cleared his throat, attempting not to sound desperate, “Yes! Uh, *cough*, I mean.. Yes, that would be really fun.”

Julie gave him a shy smile, one that sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy, and stepped out the door, shutting it behind her. 

“Soooo. _Fourth_ try?! When the hell were the first _three_?! And what _happened?!_ ” Alex was staring at Luke intensely.

“Oh, shut up,” He couldn’t keep his smile from turning into a wide grin, though, ‘She wants to do another movie night, _yes_!’

———————————————————————————

Unfortunately, Julie and Luke had conflicting schedules for the next few weeks. Between work, and different plans with family and friends, it was only a few days before Christmas when Luke decided enough was enough and called her.

“Julie? Do you want to come over for another movie night tomorrow? The other guys have work or family plans, so it would just be us, but I was think-“

“Yes. Yes, Luke. I would love to,” Julie couldn’t have hid her impatience if she tried.

“ _Really?_ Um, great! Great. So, I’ll see you at like 8 tomorrow night?”

“I will be there at 8.”

Luke hung up the phone, bouncing a little. She seemed like she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

‘Oh.’

Luke froze. _Did_ she want to see him as much as he wanted to see her? He went over the past several weeks, all the times they had interacted, mostly in passing at work recently, since it had been pretty busy.

‘ _Oh._ ’

A sly look took over his face, he had an _idea_ and something told him he didn’t need to be afraid, and he should make it happen. He would need all the guys to help him with this, though.

—————————————————

When Julie knocked on his door the next night, all she heard was a muffled curse, and then a loud thump.

She called through the door, “Luke? What’s going on, are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” 

Suddenly the door opened, but just a crack, “Jules? Will you close your eyes?”

Julie cocked her head to one side and eyed him, “What are you up to, Luke?”

“Please?”

She sighed, his pleading face could make her give in to anything, “Sure.”

_ I put it up in every room and I’ve been waiting here for you  _

_ When you come walking through that door  _

_ You won’t wonder anymore, if I’ve been dreaming about you  _

He grinned and took her hand in his to lead her inside as she shut her eyes tightly. Guiding her through the furniture and over by the Christmas tree, she could smell the fresh pine scent mixing with _Luke_ as she took a deep breath in.

“I have a surprise,” he sounded nervous, but excited, “I really, _really_ hope you like, or at least don’t hate it- I mean, it’s okay if you don’t, or do, I-”

Julie’s forehead scrunched in confusion, but she nodded, “Luke. Can I open my eyes now? I can’t tell you how I feel about the surprise if you keep rambling and don’t just let me see it, silly.”

“Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead, Jules.”

Her eyes opened, almost immediately going wide, and her mouth dropped in shock as she caught sight of the living room ceiling. 

It was _covered_ with mistletoe. It was a mix of real, fake, and just photos, but it was _covered_. She blinked at Luke in astonishment, ‘Was this actually, really, for _her_?’

“Wh-what?”

Luke bit his lip, and just waved a hand at the ceiling, murmuring out a small, “Ta-da.”

_ There’s mistletoe everywhere _

_ It’s even hanging from the stairs _

_ There’s something I’ve been trying to say _

_ But my fear got in the way _

_ And now it’s time to make my move _

_ So come on, let’s kiss, this Christmas  _

_ You’re all thats on my list, this Christmas _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ I’ve been waiting for this _

_ Merry Christmas, let’s kiss _

Julie couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. Now she understood why Alex had laughed last night when she stopped in the coffee shop he worked at. She had ordered a hot chocolate and tried to ask him casually if he and the guys had any mistletoe as part of their decorations. “I would think it would be fun for you and Willie, and Reggie seems like he would think if was hilarious! You don’t have to laugh so hard, Alex! I’m just curious!”

_ You put it up in every room _

_ It’s like the ceiling is in bloom _

_ There’s not a single place to hide _

_ But, baby, even if I tried _

_ Then I’d be lying to you _

_ Baby, you know I come prepared _

_ So there’s a secret I should share _

_ You think you caught me by surprise _

_ But here’s my purse and tucked inside, _

_ I brought some mistletoe too _

“You’re laughing. Oh, Julie I’m sorry, I should have never-” Luke spoke anxiously at her reaction and stepped back, pulling his hands from hers.

She shook her head, and stepped closer to him again. “No. You should have, and I'm glad you did.”

_ So come on, let’s kiss, this Christmas  _

_ You’re all thats on my list, this Christmas _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ I’ve been waiting for this _

_ Merry Christmas, let’s kiss _

_ Ohh, oohhhhhh _

_ Baby _

_ So come on, let’s kiss, this Christmas  _

_ You’re all thats on my list, this Christmas _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ I’ve been waiting for this _

_ Merry Christmas, let’s kiss _

_ Whoa-oa, yeah, yeah _

He looked at her in wonder, “You- really?”

Julie raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes.” She couldn’t wait any longer, her smile widening, “Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to make use of all this?” 

Her vague hand gesture to the ceiling was cut short as Luke caught her hand and pulled her into his arms.

_ Come on, let’s kiss, this Christmas  _

_ You’re all thats on my list, this Christmas _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ I’ve been waiting for this  _

_ Merry Christmas, let’s kiss _

_ You’re all thats on my list _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ Merry Christmas, let’s kiss _

_ I’ve been waiting for this  _

_ Get wrapped up in my lips _

_ Ooooh-ooh _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ Let’s kiss _

_ Ooooh-ooh _

_ Oh, baby _

_ Let’s kiss _

_ Let’s kiss _

“Just to be perfectly clear, Jules, I want to be with you and I want to kiss you. A lot. Many times. Now and also in the future. Maybe for forever. Are you okay with that?”

She flushed at the intimate, serious tone of his voice, the words causing heat to spread through her and making it difficult to focus on answering him.

“I- um yes. Yes, Luke, I am most _definitely_ okay with that.”

A grin flashed across his lips before he quickly leaned down and pressed them against hers, his arms tugging her impossibly close as hers wound around his neck.

The same thought echoed through both their heads, ‘ _Finally._ ’

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mistletoe - Sky Wyatt feat. Karen Lee Batten


	4. Mistletoe (Deux)

Mistletoe

——————————————

Six years later……..

—————————————————————

_ “Luke Patterson (26) and Julie Molina (25), members of the hit band ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ have finally tied the knot!Last weekend, the second weekend of December, while on break from their national tour, the two musicians exchanged vows on the beach near her childhood home with only close friends and family present. The band will be resuming their tour in January. So far there are no clues as to where these two are going on their honeymoon, and they have asked for privacy at this time.We wish them all the best and look forward to seeing them after the Christmas holidays!” _

————————————————

“Wow. I know you said you found the perfect honeymoon spot away from the paparazzi, but I really didn’t expect a fancy, but still cozy, cabin in the mountains Jules.”

“Isn’t it just the best?”Julie was grinning as she helped Luke unload their bags from the rental SUV. 

“Hey, if you love it, I love it, boss.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead, before turning to carry most of the bags inside, leaving her with a couple small ones to grab.

Julie took a deep breath of the cold air. They were scheduled to be here for two weeks, until right before Christmas. But she had seen the weather, and even though the Christmas snow storm they were predicting might mean missing the holiday with everyone, she would actually be fine with that. 

“Jules, aren’t you cold? C’mon inside!” Luke called to her from the cabin porch.

And that was why. Two whole weeks, just her and Luke, for their _honeymoon_. This was going to be _wonderful_ , and if the snow stranded them there longer…. well.

_ The snow's piled up outside the door _

_ The weather man says it's best to stay inside tonight _

_ The mercury's falling, the streets lights are shiver _

_ You know to let you go wouldn't be right _

Julie hurried up to the door after him, “Wait!”

She had gotten the pictures that morning confirming her surprise for him was set up in the cabin, she couldn’t wait for his reaction.

_ It's the last week of December, so let's wait out this snow together _

“Okay, but why Jules?” Luke paused as he was about to open the door.

“I need you to close your eyes.”

He blinked at her with confusion, “What? Why?”

“Please?”

A soft look took over his expression at her plea, “Anything for you, Julie.”

She grinned in triumph and stepped in front of him to the door, taking one of his hands to lead him inside. The bags would be fine for a few minutes on the porch.

Drawing him through the doorway, she glanced around to be sure everything was perfect, then bounced a little on her toes as she told him, “Open your eyes.”

When Luke’s eyes opened, he caught sight of the ceiling and pure awe spread over his features.

_ If the power goes out, I got some candles in the drawer _

_ If the heat goes down, I'll build a fire to keep us warm _

_ I thought, I thought of everything I'd need _

_ Oh, I just hope we don't run out of mistletoe _

“You-you recreated the day we got together. When did you even? How did you get all this real mistletoe? Who did you manage to get to do this? _Jules, oh my God._ ” He reached out and hugged her to him, leaning down and planting a kiss on her that reminded her of the one from their wedding. It was love, and the promise they were always going to be together.

They almost forgot about the bags, but there were some rather important things in them that they needed, so they shook themselves out of their blissful bubble just long enough to quickly bring them inside.

———————————————————————

The next morning Julie stood in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, clad in only Luke’s flannel shirt from the day before.They really hadn’t gotten any unpacking done.Whoever had been in charge of her request really had risen to her challenge _spectacularly_ , there was mistletoe hanging _everywhere_.

“Jules.” Luke slipped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Following her gaze to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room area of the cabin. The lights twinkling and reflecting off the tinsel draped across the branches. 

_ The tinsel tree is shining bright _

_ And you look good in those twinkling lights _

Julie smiled and took the last sip of her coffee before setting the cup down and turning in his embrace, glancing up to the inevitable sprig of mistletoe above them, she leaned up for a good morning kiss. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated, and Luke to pull her back to the bedroom, where there was also plenty of mistletoe.

—————-----

The two of them finally got up much later, and after a, mostly quick, shower, curled up on the couch. Then, after making quite a bit of use of the mistletoe above them, they settled in with hot chocolate and Christmas movies for a cozy afternoon. 

“Oh, I love this movie,” Julie snuggled deeper into Luke’s arms as ‘White Christmas’ began.

_ "White Christmas" playing, Bing Crosby singing _

_ You know to let you go wouldn't be right _

_ This year I might get my wish 'cause there's only one thing on my list _

He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek on it. This time alone with Julie ( _his wife!_ ) made Luke so happy.

_ If the pipes, they freeze, I'll open a bottle of wine _

_ And if we can't leave, we'll need a way to pass the time _

_ I thought, I thought of everything I'd need _

_ Oh, I just hope we don't run out of mistletoe _

_ If the power goes out _

_ If the heat goes down, I'll build a fire to keep us warm _

_ If the pipes they freeze, I'll open a bottle of wine _

_ And if we can't leave, we'll need a way to pass the time _

_ I thought, I thought of everything I'd need _

_ Oh, I just hope we don't run out of mistletoe _

_ \----------------------- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mistletoe - Lucy Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Song: It's Christmas Time Again - Backstreet Boys
> 
> This one was originally only the first two chapters, but then I heard chapter 3's song and had to add it. And then I realized one of my last one-shots would work to close out the story, so that was slightly modified and added. Also, yes chapters 2 & 3 are titled the same, but they are different songs.


End file.
